


Skinny Fish

by Irish_Cupcake



Category: Free!
Genre: I like to think of Nagisa and Haru as the more petite boys in the group, Other, its far from being done but i'll finish it soon, not the end guys, they meet again after a long few years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irish_Cupcake/pseuds/Irish_Cupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey h2hoes, it's been updated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinny Fish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maybeillride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeillride/gifts).



> Haven't done a gift for Teresa in a while -shrugs-. Btw, it's not even close to done yet, so I still have to finish it.

   Is this really Haru that Rin is seeing? Is this really Haru with the bright blue yes like the ocean trying to imitate the sky? Is this really Haru with the gentle smile? Is this skinny, pale thing with dead eyes really Haru? Rin knows that chronic bitch-face anywhere, those deep blues, a shade he's never seen on another person. This skinny, paler than snow Haru shivers and rubs his hands together on the cold train. Boney hands noticeably dry and cracked from the chilled winter air. Rin hasn't seen Haru for years, the bastard went to an art school across Tokyo from where Makoto lived in college, and fell right off the map. Now he's here on this damn train? He looks tired too, mild, dark circles under his eyes and paint stains on his hands. Rin's eyes widen slightly at the same time as Haru's do when the blue eyed man looks over," Rin..?"

   Of course Rin has gotten taller, Haruka thinks, but the reddish stubble lining his jaw is a surprise. Haru hadn't grown much like the others, whom have all gotten taller by quite an amount. Nagisa kind of stayed the same height along with Haruka, both had grown only a few centimeters. While Makoto is closing in on 195cm, and Rei exactly at 187cm, and Rin around that height as well. Nagisa at 170cm and Haru at 175cm, they were both under their more... desired heights. Rin stares at him oddly, almost confused at what he's seeing, kind of like looking at abstract paintings.

Big eyes seem to stare Rin down, like Haru's challenging him, but he wouldn't be. Haru doesn't stare people down, he just kind of pierces their soul with his eyes while they hope he doesn't make them cry. His white scarf with black pants and a midnight colored coat, paint stains on his hands and cheeks. A thin, large rectangular package is wrapped at his side. "Yo, Haru, where are ya headed?"

"Oh... art exposition... near the university."


End file.
